The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that can perform data communication and, more specifically, to an electronic device with a waterproof charging terminal.
In recent years, wearable electronic devices such as smart glasses, smart watch, fitness band, wearable robot, etc., have been spotlighted as the most promising fields.
Particularly, a smart watch in the shape of a watch or band, which can be worn on a wrist, is a representative wearable device.
Such a smart watch is equipped with a charging terminal. However, since the charging terminal is likely to be exposed to moisture, a water-proofing function is required.
In order to keep the smart watch water-proof, the charging terminal should not be installed on the exterior, and a power adaptor that may use a different connector than is used by many electronic devices presently. For example, a very popular connector used is the universal serial bus (USB) connector for Android phones and many other electronic devices.
Accordingly, for a conventional smart watch an additional charger and a cable may be required that is only usable for the smart watch.
Further, a socket for power charging on the smart watch may have a movable cover for water-proofing. Accordingly, in cases where the additional component is used, the movable cover may need to be removed prior to charging and then replaced after charging.
Therefore, the conventional smart watch that uses a connector that cannot be used by other devices makes it inconvenient for the user.
In order to overcome the problems, a USB connector is installed as a charging terminal on an end portion of a fixing strap that fixes a band for a smart watch, and charging is performed by using a general-purpose USB cable. However, even in this case, an additional component, such as a movable cover for water-proofing, is required that has to be separately handled.